Oh, My Weird but Lovely School!
by LyliaLix2332
Summary: Lucy heads out for her second year at Fairy Tail High. It seems like she doesn't really like Natsu Dragneel - the most popular boy in the school. Somehow, her friend Lisanna made him move in their bus and she is now stuck with him during the afternoon and morning! Based on my own life 3. NaLu. Lucy's POV.
1. A Fresh Start

**Hello! It's Lix again! This is my newest NaLu fanfiction. I've been thinking about writing this type of stories since school started, but just now I've decided to actually write it =u='. **

**This story is based on my real school life, but REMEMBER, not everything is the same :)**

**I'll have to remember to not tell anyone at school about this story .u.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**As for **_**It All Starts in the Winter, **_**I'll continue it whenever I feel like it. Of course, if you guys really like the concept of that story, I'll continue writing it! I just can't figure out how to delete stories (Noob alert!)**

**Well, I was wondering if you could let down some amazing names and awesome character descriptions (plus their magic) because I'm going to be working on a huge crossover involving Fairy Tail, and I'd like to have more characters then just three ;)**

* * *

><p>Today was the first day of school in those two and a half months that seemed follow on endlessly. To be honest, I kind of missed school. I missed the friends I've had there that are indeed very prodigious, I've missed the overwhelming teachers that we're pretty amusing, and I've missed the exquisite Sakura trees scattered around the wide and lush green gardens. One of those Sakura trees was a white one. Those were very scarce, most people don't even know about their rarity or their existence.<p>

Last year I've gotten closer to a girl called Lisanna. She benefits from the same bus as I do and we hang out every morning and afternoon. What displeases me about her is that she's your whopping girly girl. She's preoccupied with make-up and fashion. That's not the only thing, though. She takes a cluster of pictures and uploads them on Social Media like Instantsnap or Faceplant **(PHAHA)**. She's insane! Oh well, I just let her hang out with her own gang made up of some people that _used_ to be my friends - or shall I say only one of them?

The girl's name is Flare Corona. We used to be very good friends, but I had some major problems with her. I didn't resemble to her equivocating. She also wouldn't let anyone else stay with me, which was pretty selfish and made me more anti-social. Two months aforetime (last year), I blabbered it up to her and she started becoming a second Lisanna... Like I needed more. The thing that bothered me was that she started spreading rumors about me, making her the victim. I didn't care, I don't understand why she would make such a big fuss about it anyway. I learnt to ignore her afterwards and I made two really good friends: Erza Scarlet and Levy McGarden. They stood up for me during that time and we started to hang out together. It was _way_ better than with Flare.

Too much worrying for today. I couldn't wait to see Erza and Levy! I had to make sure that we were going to be in the same class.

I got out of bed, heading for my trifled bathroom so that I could arrange myself for the big opening. I walked out to go brush my besmirched teeth and make them look antiseptic. Afterwards I took a shower under the cordial liquid. My golden locks got slightly drenched, but it was no big deal. After the stress-relieving shower, I headed out in front of the blank mirror that reflected my silhouette, concealed by a fluffy towel of an achromatic color so that I could comb my gold-like threads. I don't normally molest myself to put make-up on, but it _was_ the first day of school in forever, so I traced a line over my two honey-brown eyes using eye liner. People would sometimes mention that a tint of gold was obscure in them.

I huddled on some baggy shirt shrouded in a neat, grey cardigan. Inferior to that, I wore some dark blue jeans with a mysterious livid color added to them. I didn't need any alluring clothes in school, unlike the majority of people. I headed downstairs towards the broad living room, wearing a colossal grin because of the excitement of returning to Fairy Tail High.

My breakfast was made up of a simple piece of bread along with a thin layer of marmalade colored cheese. As for my drink, I manufactured some orange juice out of the intensely fresh oranges obtained from my very own lush garden. After, I cleansed my hands into the mineral water that was gushing out perpetually. As I did so, I glanced over at my elated face and realized that I haven't arranged my silky hair into the usual side ponytail. I took quick notice of that detail and latched onto a cardinal bow that seized a part of my locks sturdily. I beamed, content with my appearance.

I approached the door with an abundant messenger bag of a navy color on which I seized onto. I put on some lustrous black boots that had silvery chains affixed around the top of the footwear. I turned my head to the side so that I could review my appearance engulfed in poorly chosen clothes. I grinned at the reflection, being the tomboy I've eternally been.

I seated myself on the solid and polished stairs made out of quarts. I could see my reflection, yet again, in the clear mineral. My eyes shifted to the fair sky as I awaited my ride. I watched the blazing rays of the sun scatter around the exterior of my house, getting intercepted by the colossal deep green leaves that spread out. It was an alluring day, one in which everything was to go right. I heard a few pebbles scatter to the contact of tough wheels. It signalized the arrival of my charcoal-colored bus. The excitement rebounded as I heard the wheels of the bus approach my condominium.

"Hey, Lucy!" The driver exclaimed as he waived at me in his constant and gleeful manner. I blissfully waved back, saying 'ditto!' as I launched up into the bus.

I occupied two seats so that Lisanna could join me on the comfy couch-like chairs. I laid my navy bag down onto the left where the window was implanted.

At last, we've arrived at her house that was positioned at the end of a filthy road that was made up of pebbles stained with mud. She swiftly plunged into the automobile and abutted herself into me.

"Lisanna!" I exclaimed, embracing my fellow companion.

"Lucy! What's up?" She hugged me back firmly.

"Well, nothing much! I've just gotten into music, but I still can't really classify all of these categories.." I laughed awkwardly. I was positive that Lisanna didn't understand a few words, since she isn't very passionate about studying.

"Interesting!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"So.. Did you _really_ break up with Natsu _again_?" **(A/N: Natsu means Summer in Japanese! Makes sense, huh?) **I inquired. It wasn't like they were a "couple" anyway. All they did was declare their "undying" love to one another but nothing alternated with their relationship.

"Yeah, he's a jerk." She declared once more.

"Thats's what you _always_ say." I chuckled and our conversation kept blossoming.

* * *

><p>I got out of the bus, acting like a fan-girl. The only dilemma was that I wasn't fan-girling. I was just extremely excited.<p>

As I got out of the bus, I spotted my red-headed friend, Erza. She was bidding farewell to the person that managed to bring her here. I dashed towards my trusted comrade and greeted her.

"Erza! I've missed you so much!" I bounced up and down as we madly grinned.

"Same here, Lucy. How was your vacation?" Erza's formal and deep tone would keep echoing though my mind. Once, I was reading using her voice. It's contagious.

"Relaxing!" I giggled, "How about yours?" I interrogated my best friend.

"It was - how do I put this into words - complete. I managed to fight so many people and won a prize!" She showed me her gleaming and luminous golden medal. Scripted on it was the word "CHAMPION". It wasn't shocking to me - she was the strongest female in Fairy Tail High. All of the males who challenged her in the past departed quickly, trembling in fear. She wasn't only compelling, she was also the Student President because of her knowledge. Her amazing skills acquire her straight A's.

I stared in awe at her extensive medal, longing for her astonishing power. At least I perceived that I had someone who would stand up for me in the most needed times.

"Awesome! Oh - Where's Levy?" I asked abruptly, utterly developing a new subject.

"She said she's missing today. You know the rebel she is.." I heard Erza sigh softly. I chuckled and stepped back.

"Do you know which class you're in?" I asked, flooding her with my questions.

She shook her head, "We're not allowed to enter the classes yet. I just really hope that we'll be in the same class." I nodded at her statement.

We sat down on the chilly granite that was just polished, waiting for the bell to ring, signalizing that we must show our appearance in front of the "Big Building".

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it! Remember, this is just the very beginning. I'm planning on making this a very long story, but I guess the beginnings are normally short..? Sorry! I promise I'll make longer chapters in the very near feature.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do ****_not _****own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does 3**

**Have a great morning/afternoon/night!**

**~Lix**

**~Aki**


	2. Natsu's Gang

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't manage to update yesterday! I was very busy. I promise I'll do my best to update every Saturday!**

**I was checking my story the next day and found that I had a few people who have followed my story and favorited it too! Also, thanks for my two reviewers who took the time to review my story.**

**Reviews:**

**lunastarlight - Thanks so much for reviewing! I'll make sure to keep your advice in mind. I'll be updating every Saturday or Sunday. You get the honour of being my first ever reviewer! I was worried about the length because most of the stories I've read are pretty long and they're very successful. Not only that, but I enjoy reading longer stories too!**

**AngesEveningpaw - Thanks for reviewing! I'm very happy you enjoy it. Your positive reviews motivate me, making me write more**

**So on with the story!**

* * *

><p>As Erza and I continued talking and informing each other about various things, every other student paced around the school. Something that I liked to do was stalk the new students. Call me weird, but it's just how I get to know those who aren't interested in me.<p>

Suddenly, the boisterous bell rang so loudly, it nearly knocked us down. Everyone rushed out to go align themselves to their assigned places. Every year the school had 18 classes line up, grades three to twelve. Grades one and two were located across the street and the kindergarten hidden some place I didn't know of. Out of all things in the universe, I'm bad at locations. I don't even know my own address! All of my friends know the names of all locations and then there's me, staring at them dumbfounded.

I got amalgamated into the line where grade ten was assigned. We'd get separated into A and B later. First, 3A gets to leave. The ones left are supposedly in 3B. This method keeps functioning until grade twelve.

What I'd usually do is chat with the people around me. Behind me there was Erza, having a squabble with one of the students - again, but in front of me there was this one pierced up guy. He had long, black hair and metal piercings all over his face and body. Even his eyebrows were delineated with piercings! I already knew who he was, though. His name was Gajeel, a representative of Natsu's "gang". Natsu had a group which I liked to call a gang for no reason. His "gang" was made up of himself, a pierced up Gajeel, a flirt called Loke, some weird stripper called Gray, and some cryptic dude called Jellal.

Loke was one of those people you don't want to stay around to if your're an attractive female. In fact, he'd hit on any girl. Every time I'd see him, he would be flirting with some random girl whom he found. The girl is usually innocent and sweet, but becomes ghastly and parsimonious. I did talk to him before, but only to save some of the innocents remaining in the school.

Gray was a weird one. I enjoyed his company from time to time, but he has this weird habit to take his clothes off randomly. He doesn't even take cognizance to it. He says that when he was little, he had a crazy teacher who would take him up to the mountains. He had to acclimate to the cold, so that exact teacher made him strip in the cold (only the shirt and pants). This is one of the reasons his skin is deeply cold.

Jellal was that type of guy who isn't very social. How, in the name of the Lord, did he ever join Natsu's gang? He had a red tattoo under and above his coffee brown eyes, though, so maybe that tattoo makes him look like a bad ass? I just realized that I don't care.

Gajeel was that type of guy who seems very creepy, but he just likes to have fun. I should try pranking someone with him someday! Every time I'd speak to him, he'd be pretty amusing!

Natsu, though. Oh I wonder why all the girls like him. He may be very prominent, but I don't see anything extraordinary! Geez, I rekon he has his own fanclub! He's just like in the movies - the popular guys get the popular girls and they live a life full of popularity with their popular children and so on.

Since Gajeel was the most fun, I tapped his shoulder. He slightly shivered at my cold hand, but shrugged it off and turned around, facing me.

"What's up, Bunny Girl?" He responded to my gesture. I sighed and shook my head, looking up at his stare.

"You still call me that? I though we finished all the 'Bunny Girl' thing in grade six!" I said, hastily noticing that he used to call me that last year too. I mentally slapped myself because of my short-sighted answer. As I looked up at him again, I realized he had a smirk implanted on his lips! He knew what I was thinking, little delinquent, but he chose to ignore it.

"Why did you tap me, ey?" He got to the subject of my gesture, "Oh, plannin' another prank on Natsu? I've got some pretty good ideas for this year."

"That could work, but not now. I was just bored and with Erza quarrelling behind me, you were the most entertaining choice." I smiled while I stuck my thumb out and pointed at a raging Erza. She'd probably fretting about her problems and how they wasted her time.

"Great to know-" He got disrupted by a voice.

"Attention, students of Fairy Tail High!" A deep and aged voice was heard through the speakers. It was our director, Makarov, the finest and most enjoyable director you could ever wish for. We all shot our heads up to the worn out stairs where Mr. Makarov was located at. He was a short man, so he stood up on a chair so that us students could get a good look at him.

"I would like to welcome all of our new students and wish them a great year! I hope you brats will all get good marks!" His voice echoed through our school grounds. Were those new speakers? They were certainly louder than the ones last year, but I never really found out, since none of the people would answer me. Ignorant kids nowadays.

"Now, we shall start organizing our classes." An older man called Gildarts that had reddish-brown hair popped up out of nowhere and signalized the teachers to go take their students.

"Greeeat.." All of grade ten plopped down onto the cold floor with me, sighing, waiting for some teacher to come and sort them out.

"This might take a while.." I muttered under my breath and chatted with those who sat next to me. I had no problems with who I'd talk to, I just needed entertainment.

* * *

><p>It turns out I was in 10B, the grade which I was willing to be in! I was totally hoping for it because my most cherished teacher was going to be my class teacher - information I got from a companion which was in a higher grade than I was. Not only that, but Erza, Levy, and I managed to get flung into the same class. The best part was that I was sitting right next to Erza! I felt like my Lord loved me so much that he rewarded me with such valuable gifts! What was terrifying about my new year was the fact the the whole Natsu gang was in 10B too. 'Crap' I though as I smashed my head onto the wooden desk.<p>

* * *

><p>First lesson was English, since we started school on a cloudy but bright Tuesday. Our teacher was called Evergreen, one teacher which I wasn't quite interested in at the time. I didn't hate her but she wasn't my very favorite. My favorite teacher was called Mavis Vermillion, our Maths teacher! I was just very fond of this subject not only because of our awesome teacher, but also because of my deceased grandmother. She used to be an amazing Maths teacher when she was younger. She'd be proud of me, knowing all of my marks and all. I didn't have the chance to say goodbye to her because she had a memory problem and couldn't remember me. It was sad, but I got my grades for her. She was my last grandparent, too! It had to be a sign that she wanted me to keep doing what I loved.<p>

I stared onto the board, my new pen ready and affixed into my hand, and concentrated on our first lesson.

**There it is! I'm really sorry again about making you guys wait. I've been very darn busy which isn't very good, is it? I should've made time, I know, but I'll make sure to keep updating soon. I had a few complications writing this chapter, since I kind of erased everything but got it back in some weird way, but I stood up late enough to finish this chapter. I'll start writing on Friday from now and and try to post the chapter on Saturday, exactly the day when the new Fairy Tail episode comes out!**

**NOTE FOR TEACHER WHO IS PROBABLY READING MY AUTHOR'S NOTES + COULD CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO AREN'T MY TEACHER:**

**Hey! Don't get disappointed in me not being interested in you, I will indeed start realizing how amazing you are and such when we started talking after school! I'll make sure to imply that in my future chapters.**

**P.S.: You're competing with Miss Ioana for first place. LOVE YOU~ SEND LOVES TO ALL THE TEACHERS FOR ME, PLEASE!**


End file.
